Schoolstuck
by ThE rHyMnOcErOs
Summary: Many, many love stories
1. Schoolstuck: Heartache

**Hey this is my fist story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

===Be Sollux

You are Sullox Captor. You've kind of had a crush on this girl named Feferi, and today you will ask her out... or so thought.

You are eating lunch with your best pal, Karkat. Kk may have a bit of an attitude, but he's your friend and that will never change. Although it does piss you the hell off when he makes fun of your lithp. Lisp! Damnit!

Karkat smiles as he sees you gazing at Feferi, " Ask her out, she likes you."

"No way the doethn't like me that way!"

It was true... or at least you think so. Feferi is one of the most popular girls in school, and you don't think she likes you that way.

"She'll say yes!", laughed Karkat.

"Well why don't you athk out Terezi then."

"No thats completely different! Now shut the fuck up and eat your damn lunch!"

"whatever you thay athhole"

Karkat flips you off as he forks more turkey and noodles into his mouth.

The bell rings and its off to math. God you love math. The only downside is you have to sit next to this tool John. He always raises his hand and gets the answer wrong. IDIOT.

John was the talk of the school though. He broke up with his girlfriend because he likes another person. Also he likes penis. Yup he's so gay. well, his girlfriend, Rose, likes vaj. LESBIAN! Weird those to got together.

Anyway, you get through math and go to science. where you sit by Feferi. In fact, she's your lab partner. But today, you walked into a makeout session! John and Dave. Man! Dave is your hackerfriend! Dangit! You always thought he was gay, but the reality is scary. the bell rang and you took your seat. Ok time to get serious.

You turn to Fef and say this:

"tho Fef ya'know that plath thundollarth sometime me you coffee?"

Feferi looks at you like you have 13 heads.

"Thorry I'm not good at thith."

Feferi giggles,"Are you asking me out? If you are then yes."

You smile, "I'll pick you up at thikth tomorrow"

"Ok!"

Here...


	2. Schoolstuck: Fuck All My Damn Feelings

===Be Karkat

You just walked out of the lunch hall pissed as fuck, your best friend Sollux to thank for that. What's more you have to go to your least favorite class, language arts. You know how to speak it, so why the hell do you need to learn it? Like what the fuck?

Anyway you take your seat. You notice that Gamzee Makara, your other best friend, is gone. What kind of friends are you and Sollux? You didn't even notice he was gone at lunch. Man, you suck. You'd have to buy him a cookie or some dumb shit like that. Gamzee doesn't like to be forgotten. Family issues, with his dad not home ever. Really sensitive about that shit.

Well, fuck. Now whose supposed to ask dumbass questions? Your day is ruined!

But don't feel bad yet, because Terezi Pyrope, the girl you've loved since the second grade, just sat down. You like Terezi _a lot_. Terezi has these thick glasses that highlight her beautiful teal colored eyes.

Shut your stupid ass cock sucking mouth, subconscience! "Get the fuck out of my life!"

Anywaaaaaaaaa-

The whole class turns to stare at you. That douchebag Eridan starts laughing.

Shit did you just yell that out loud? You are utterly embarresed.

Well that went well. Now you have to walk down to the damn office. Now your day just got worse.

You sat in the office waiting for the principal to call me in. I heard the office door open. You thought someone like that idiot eridan would walk in with a bloody nose of something, but in walked the Terezi. She doesn't normally get in trouble, so why was she here? You know she's in trouble because she had a pink slip in her hand.

"Terezi, why the fuck are _you_ here?" you ask.

"I called the teacher a fuckwad." she laughs.

"Why. Why did you do that?" you gasp.

"Well I wanted to see you..." she sat there awkwardly.

You gather your courage and grab her hand.

**This Ones Gonna Be Good! Enjoy!**


	3. Schoolstuck: Another Day Alone

===Be that Idiot

You are now that Idiot. Also known as Eridan Ampora. You have so many haters, but what can you say? Your kind of a big deal. Everyone hates you because of your awesome style. You currently have no friends... sadly.

Well you do have one friend, you think. Sollux was your friend, until you told him to stay away from Feferi because of your feelings about her. Now everyone thinks your a huge douch. Even though Sollux, at one point, said you were a good person. You try to be a good person. You really do. It's just that, it always comes back a blows up in your face like everything always does.

Why does everyone hate you...? Your day already turned out badly when you got to school that jerk Vriska, the girl whose been tryin to piss you off since kindergarden, pushed you into your locker and closed it. Everyone just laughed at you. You cried for help for an hour. the janitor, Mr. English, opened your locker.

By the time you got out it was already third period. Man your life sucks. The only good part about your day is going to science. At least you good at that. when you walked into science you looked at the teacher and sat down. Today you just sat through the lecture with you head down and finished you homework for tomorrow. The teacher or your Dad, Mr. Ampora took you aside and talked to you after class.

"Are you ok Eridan? You seem down" he said.

"No, Vriska pushed me in my locker, again." you sighed

"I'll talk to Ms. Serket." he pated you on the sholder and pushed you out the door.

You walk into the lunch hall with your tray. Another lunch, another day sitting alone. You wish you hadn't beaten up Sollux. You could still be eating lunch with him, KK, and Gam.

After school you walk home alone, like always. Your Dad is also the vice principal so he has to work late. You live next to Sollux, and as your walking into your house you see him and KK walking into his. Man you wish you still could play Modern Warfare 3 with them. I guess today your just making a TV dinner and watching Avater the last airbender on DVD.

You wish you had friends so badly...


	4. Schoolstuck: Date Night

**And a very special thanks to my beta reader Pandadoll1997.**

===Be Sollux

Tonight is your big put on a black tee and your jacket, the yellow one with the thin black stripes and the three holes in the pocket. It's slightly too long for your arms, but it has thumb holes to make it just right. It even has two inside pockets big enough to fit a book in. You don't go anywhere without that jacket. Slipping on your favorite pair of grey skinny jeans, you put on your favorite hat and run out the door. The night's beautiful, you note as you put on your shoes. Hopping off the porch, you get on your motor scooter and head down the road.

Feferi lives on the beach about a mile away. Your scooter only goes about fifteen miles an hour, but it doesn't take long to get to the beach. All the houses on this beach look pretty much the same, you notice. They're all huge, expensive looking, and the same disgusting tyrian purple color. You pass a large, plum purple house with the gaudiest car you have ever seen. It was a black porsche with purple rims and headlights. On the bumper was the aquarius symbol. You roll your eyes. Eridan's house. Eridan used to be one of your best friends, before turning into a mega hipster douche last summer. Not to mention he's been mad at you forever. You knew he liked Feferi, but you also knew that she didn't. So when you told him that you had the hots for her, he got pretty mad. You would talk to him, but you don't want to have another conversation that ended with him blowing up at you and walking off.

When you arrive at Feferi's house, it's a quarter till six. Deciding to not wait, you knock on her door. You're super nervous when you hear footsteps and the scrape of claws on the floor. Barking, followed by a muffled voice telling the dog to shoosh. Feferi opens the door and blinks in mild surprise. She smiles and brushes her bangs behind her ear. Taking her gold headband, which was resting around her neck, she pushed it up to hold back her hair. Clad in her green and blue skirt with her favorite black tank top, she just looked so... Beautiful.

She smiled and played with her gold bracelets. "You're early."

"I gueth I am," you chuckle nervously. "I gueth I wath juth exthited."

She giggles. "I'll be out in a minute. I still have to put on my make-up."

You laugh, "Don't. You look great without it."

She blushes. "You don't mean that."

You smile. "Yeah, I do."

You manage to get her out the door and onto your scooter. When you get to Sundollars, you order a chocolate chip cookie to share and two peach and strawberry smoothies. She laughed at all of your lame computer jokes and made reasons to give you hugs. Could she possibly like you? Yes. She could. You took her to the beach to watch the sunset. This is your chance. You gather your courage and grab her hand. She blushes, but smiles it off. You took her home and on her porch she looked deep into your eyes and you lean in and kiss her.

"Will you be my thignificant other?"

She gives you a weird look.

"I-I mean- girl-" you stutter.

Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid-

She laughed. "Yes, Sollux! I would love to be your thignificant other!"

Best night ever. You can't wait to tell Karkat. You actually kissed her. You can't believe it. You have a girlfriend. This is all that you imagined. You have a girlfriend. The best girlfriend ever.

You managed to get to sleep at midnight. It doesn't matter because tomorrow is Saturday.

The next day you got dressed and ran out the door. KK's house is two blocks away, but you think you should get Gamzee first. Gamzee is your next door neighbor and he's usually cool if you just walk into his house. You walk right in and grab a Faygo from his refrigerator. You walk up to his room to find him passed out under a pile of bicycle horns. You wake him up by tossing an empty Faygo bottle at his head. He sat up with a start and stared blankly at you for a minute before his face cracked into a huge grin.

"Woah mt bipolar motherfucker, what's up?"

"For the final time, I'm not bipolar. Anyway, Imma head over to Karkat'th house in a bit. Thought I'd get your lazy atthh up firtht."

His eyes finally drifted over to the faygo in your hand. "Shit bro, that faygo for me?"

You toss it to him. "Yeah. Get up, we gotta go."

"Cool."

As Gamzee grabbed a brownie- no doubt a toxic one- and was busy putting his shoes, your phone beeped.

NEW MESSAGE FROM: KARKAT VANTAS

GET THE PSYCHOPATHIC CLOWN AND GET THE FUCK OVER HERE.

"Gamzee, come on we have to go."

"Wait a motherfuckin second. I gotta get my shoes tied."

You and Gamzee leave his house and head over to Karkat's. He was waiting outside for you.

"Finally."

"Thut up."

"Come on assholes let's go. I want my fucking icecream."

You and your friends head over to a local Ice cream store known as Momma's. Mrs. Maryam, your friend Kanaya's mom, owns it. She's kind of like a second Mom to all of your friends and you. You sit down and aforementioned friend Kanaya takes your order. She is your waitress every time, seeing how she's the only waitress. She smiles when she sees you.

"The usual?" She asks, in her usual polite tone.

"Sis, I motherfuckin love how you know what we want."

Kanaya smiles and leaves to the kitchen. The bell on the door chimes and everyone gets quiet. Why? Eridan walked in


End file.
